Brorag
- Upgrade= - Original= }} |header=Farside Village| group=Farside Toa Patriots| job=| element=Light| powers=| mask=Kakama Nuva| tools=Quake Breaker| status=Deceased| location=Farside Crypt| pron=BRO-RAGH}}Brorag was an artificial Toa and a member of the Farside Toa in the Remains Alternate Universe. History Early life TBA Uprising After many years spent training himself to reach an even more precise physical condition as a Toa of Ice, Brorag and his team found themselves at a field near the Farside Village on Balfe-Nui. However, due to reasons currently unknown, none of the Toa had any solid memory of their previous adventures, though they were aware of each other and brief glimmers of memory. In order to grow accustomed to their surroundings, Theran - the team's leader - suggested that they split up into three teams to find inhabitants of that place who might know what happened. Brorag and Chaeus were paired together and followed an old road, where they found an abandoned campsite. After remarking the aggressive nature of the area's local Rahi, the two Toa resolved that they were duty-bound to capture the local Rahi before they posed a threat to the villagers. After digging a small pit and lining it with stakes, Brorag and Chaeus waited for their prey. Unfortunately, the Toa soon discovered that a Forgotten Warrior - a reanimated corpse which carried an organic virus capable of mutating a target into a zombie-like state - had been behind the Matoran attack and were swiftly ambushed by the Undead Toa of Stone. Taken by surprise, the two Toa were separated and Chaeus was contaminated with the infection while Brorag managed to escape by using his Kakama Nuva to outrun the Undead attacker. After a brief search around the surrounding area, Brorag managed to find Merall and Dorvan, who had been ambushed by a group of Undead Warriors themselves, though they were able to team up with him and form a Toa Kaita with which to overwhelm the aggressors and escape. After the night had set, the trio of Toa grew worried as they had not heard of the other half of their team: Chaeus, Theran and Range. They were still able to set up some kind of camp on a large plant and survived the night without being attacked. The next day, however, Brorag and the others awoke after hearing strange noises. Upon closer inspection, they learnt that it was Nuva, the commander of the Forgotten Warriors, ordering his minions around. They followed the stranger silently until he arrived at a giant gate. Nuva then vanished through the gate and the three Toa were left alone. Some time later, Range and Theran were re-united with the group and told them of Chaeus' infection. Brorag then followed the others up to Nuva's headquarters, where they encountered a number of Undead Warriors. Although they kept their distance, the brash actions of Vorred revealed their presence to Nuva and his minions. Thus, Brorag was forced to engage the Undead Warriors, impaling one with his weapon. However, the Toa were unable to prevent the activation of a Protosteel Construct, a mechanical worm-like android designed to hunt and kill enemies of Nuva. The Toa were forced to flee from their new attacker, but were picked off and impaled by its Protosteel talons one by one. Brorag was amongst the Toa who were killed in such a manner. Fortunately, his death, along with the killings of Range, Theran and Merall, was short-lived due to Xafri's sacrifice. The female Toa used the Kanohi Tilira to manipulate the elemental life energy in surrounding area, taking the spiritual forces of herself, Dorvan and Snipe to resurrect Brorag and his team. Thus, the Toa of Ice was revived. Shortly after this, Toa Solunos led the Patriots, a group of elite Toa dedicated to defeating Nuva, to the Farside Village, where they came across the aftermath of the battle. Brorag, Range, Theran and Merall were amongst the surviving residents of the settlement and all agreed to join the Patriots in order to combat Nuva. Patriots Some time after the bolstering of their ranks, the Patriots held a tactical meeting at their base of operations, which Brorag attended. Brorag and his team later embarked on a mission with Toa Endros and Toa Pirud to locate Toa Gesikk, a potential ally to their cause who was willing to join them in their battle against Nuva. However, after locating the mysterious Toa, it soon became obvious that they were in a hostile territory and the group was swiftly ambushed by three advanced Undead soldiers. As Gesikk was injured during the conflict and the Toa were stunned by the Undead Warriors' ability to speak, Andron was captured and knocked unconscious. Fearing that his team would be overpowered by their enemies, Theran ordered a tactical retreat, leaving Andron in the hands of the Undead. Thus, Brorag was forced to flee. The Toa then returned to their campsite and reported their findings as well as the loss of Andron. However, the group was ambushed by another group of Forgotten Warriors. After a brief skirmish, which caught the Patriots off-guard, Brorag managed to hold his own in the battle, ultimately resulting in the Patriots emerging victorious. Despite the fact that the location of their base had been compromised, Solunus dispatched the Farside Toa off on another rescue mission, this time to the site of small village, which had been overrun with Forgotten Warriors. Upon arriving in the destroyed settlement the group split up to scope out the area. Brorag inspected a cliff face and discovered two survivors nestled at the bottom of the canyon beneath, a Matoran named Glonor and a female Toa of Fire named Kyhae. Glonor explained to the Toa he had saved the Toa of Fire and that they were the sole survivors of the attack. However, he then revealed that he had been suffered a considerable deal of pain and feared that he had contracted the infection that spread the Undead curse. Not wanting to risk bringing an infected Matoran back with him, Theran then impaled Glonor on his spear and left him to bleed to death. This barbaric action shocked his teammates and caused Kyhae to lash out at him. Merall and Brorag verbally challenged Theran, though they was cut short when he walked away, leaving his teammates to comfort the female Toa of Fire. However, it soon became apparent that Theran and Range had encountered a Forgotten Warrior while Brorag and Merall were climbing back up from the bottom of the cliff with Kyhae. As Range was unconscious, Merall assumed leadership and helped carry the Toa of Water back to their camp site. In spite of Theran's disappearance, Merall, Brorag and a number of other warriors were assembled into a Patriots Taskforce and, together, they were sent off on another mission. This time, Merall was able to split the group up and paired herself with Brorag in order to discuss Theran's recent change in attitude with her teammate. While she no longer felt that the Toa of Fire deserved to be her leader, Brorag tried to convince her that Theran was worthy of their respect. The discussion was interrupted when the Toa of Ice stepped on a Kanohi Rode and the pair of Toa realized that they had stumbled across a burial ground. After scoping the remains out, Merall summoned the others and reported that they had found the body of a large titan, who they assumed to have been a Great Being. Unfortunately, an argument broke out over how the Patriots should treat the remains. Pirai argued that the Great Being's corpse should be left intact while Merall claimed that the blaster-like weapon carried by the deceased could be put to better use. After a heated debate, Pirai resorted to slapping Merall, silencing the group and embarrassing the Toa of Stone. However, enraged by this most controversial of actions, Merall raised her weapons against Pirai, though she was restrained by Brorag, who warned her about using lethal force. Despite the Toa of Ice's struggle to keep balance, a fight soon broke out amongst the expedition group and he was forced to side with Merall in favor of taking the blaster-like weapon. After overwhelming Pirai, Merall used her shield to deflect a spear throw by Falecía at Gesikk, thereby winning the battle of taking the blaster. Fired up from the skirmish and having emerged as the victory, Merall forbid the defeated Patriots from returning to their headquarters and left them at the burial site. Abilities and Traits Similarly to all other Ko-Matoran, Brorag would have possessed a minuscule degree of control over the Element of Ice, though he could not access Elemental Powers or utilize a Great Kanohi. Additionally, he was able to brave temperatures that were considerably lower than most what other types of Matoran were able to withstand. Upon becoming a Toa he was able to create, absorb and manipulate Ice. Additionally, he was granted the ability to use his Kanohi Kakama Nuva. Appearances *''Uprising, Prolog: Awakening'' - First appearance *''Uprising, Chapter 3: Formation'' *''Uprising, Chapter 5: Discovery'' *''Uprising, Chapter 6: Destiny'' *''Patriots, Chapter 1: Gathering'' *''Patriots, Chapter 2: Swampland'' *''Patriots, Chapter 4: Solitude'' *''Patriots, Chapter 5: Renegade'' *''Patriots, Chapter 7: Battlefield'' *''Patriots, Chapter 8: Disunion'' *''Patriots, Chapter 9: Encounter'' *''Patriots, Chapter 10: Obliteration'' *''Patriots, Chapter 11: Aftermath'' - Death *''Elegy, Epilog: Recreation'' - Final Appearance Category:Characters Category:Remains Alternate Universe